A Simple Tale That Changed Everything
by Echanted Feyre
Summary: The Story of Perseus and Hadrian has been closed. but what are the reactions of those who once knew Perseus? How would they react to his new story? A companion piece to A Simple Letter That Changed Everything. Requested.


Annabeth looked around the camp, it wasn't the same as it had been years ago when she first set a step into the camp.

Annabeth was only seven when she arrived in camp. Back then everything had been grim, one companion had died and she had almost been eaten. Luke was her tower of strength back then. He grew fast from a big brother to a crush that she almost couldn't contain. Looking back, Annabeth was happy that she never acted on her feelings for Luke. After all, he had betrayed the whole camp in hope to get revenge against the gods. It had worked, but not in the way that he had hoped. In the end, Luke came out a hero, but he still died. If Annabeth had acted on her feelings, she probably would be even more heartbroken that she was now.

Annabeth took a deep breath, remembering all the horrors that she faced together with Luke and later on with his successor in her eyes; Perseus Jackson. Seeing all the things that he had done; she had fallen in love with him fast. What a mistake was that. If only she had known what kind of a monster he was and what he would become, then maybe she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. It was all pointless now. It didn't matter. Jackson was cast out of the camp and no one would even want to associate with him. Although, now that Annabeth was thinking about it. Thalia and Nico probably never even heard about the situation around him. Oh well, she didn't care about it.

Hearing a horn in the distance, she started walking toward the diner pavilion. It was time for diner.

Walking into the pavilion, she stopped in her steps. There, at the table of the camp counsellors and of mister D, a god sat. And it wasn't just a god. It was Lady Hecate and she was speaking to Chiron with fast and angry movements. Suddenly she stood up and declared something that would change everything.

"I don't care what you and your silly camp is thinking, but I will tell the tale! Do not forget that I am above you, even though I am a minor goddess, Chiron." Hecate yelled with her eyes set ablaze. "Do you understand?" Chiron only nodded his head.

Annabeth shuddered to see the smirk that was working its way up the face of the goddess. She was maybe a minor one, but she was still a very strong goddess.

Annabeth decided that the best course of action was to just sit at the Athena table and watch as everything would play out. What could ever happen?

**ASTCE**

The moment that everybody was sitting in the pavilion and waiting for their dinner, Hecate started speaking after closely observing the campers. They disgusted her, after what they did. Maybe the new ones were not to blame, but certainly the older ones.

"Dear Demi-gods. It has been centuries since I have last been to Camp Half-Blood, as you can see. That has changed now." Here she paused, looking at each table. Her gaze stopping to look a few seconds at the Poseidon table where her favourite should have been sitting. In the corners of her eyes, she could see some of the campers looking away, some in disgust and some in shame. Good. "The reason for my visit is not idly. I have come here to tell you all a tale. Only after my tale, you will get your food, if you still want to eat." Her eyes darkened with the thoughts of all the things that she would tell them. It would be a miracle if they still wanted to eat after this. "Let me start my story, about betrayal, mistrust and eventually happiness.

"A long time ago, a little boy was born, for the people surrounding him, his father was unknown, but his mother would always love the little being in her arms. At least, she thought that she would. Not knowing about the horrors that her son had to undergo…."

**ASTCE**

Annabeth couldn't contain her tears anymore and ran out of the pavilion. She ran and ran until her legs fell out under her. She had run to the shore of the sea. Starting to sob loudly in her hands, she felt all her barriers collops.

She couldn't believe the thing that Lady Hecate had told her. They were all lies! They didn't abandon Percy! He had abandoned them! He was the one who chose that blasted job. He was the one to choose to kill others, not the other way around. There was no way that the gods would ever have created that title! It was not possible. But what if Lady Hecate was right? What if Percy was indeed innocent?

Looking throughout all of her memories of Percy, she couldn't understand how she didn't believe him. All the signs were there. Percy was indeed innocent. And they, _she_, condemned him!

Before, she had tried to stop her tears, but now she knew. She deserved it. They all deserved it. This pain. They had cast away one of the greatest heroes.

Slamming her fist into the sand, she screamed herself horse and when she finally had no more tears to cry, she slipped into oblivion.

**ASTCE**

Hecate watched into the shadows of the trees, where the forest met the beach. She observed the crying girl. She was not the only one who was crying. It seemed that her tale was working well. After all, even the other gods were shocked after hearing it. Hecate loved their reactions. They hadn't known what happened to Perseus. It seemed as if they felt guilty. Chuckling, Hecate retreated into the forest once more and disappeared with a flash. She still had someone to tell the story to. Sally Jackson, watch out…

**ASTCE**

It was a normal day for Sally Jackson. She woke up, made breakfast, said goodbye to Paul and wrote a chapter or two for her new book. Looking at the clock, she could see that it was time to start working for dinner. Standing up to go to the kitchen, Sally heard the doorbell ring. Strange, she didn't expect someone.

Walking to the door, she opened without checking through the spyhole. That was her mistake of the evening. If she had seen who it was, then she wouldn't have opened the door and then she would not feel the pain that she would feel later. Opening the door, she could see the man that changed everything in her life. "Poseidon."

He walked inside without an invitation. Turning around, he sent her a piercing look. "Why did you send Perseus away?"

"I beg your pardon? How dare you to assume that send that monster away without a good reason?" Sally raised her voice in shock. Only for Poseidon to start laughing.

"You truly know nothing of the Mythical World, do you? You call your own son a monster, but the only monster that I can see is you. Not even Hera would do what you did. And believe that says something." He looked at her with contempt. "You are unworthy of the child growing in your stomach at this very moment."

Sally looked Poseidon in his eyes. She couldn't see the man with who she fell in love with. "How dare you, I am a perfect mother! It is not my fault that that boy turned out to be a monster who wanted to kill humans!"

Poseidon just laughed. And kept laughing. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked Sally in the eyes and started to tell her a tale. "A long time ago, a little boy was born, for the people surrounding him, his father was unknown, but his mother would always love the little being in her arms. At least, she thought that she would. Not knowing about the horrors that her son had to undergo…."

**ASTCE**

The bang of the door closing behind Poseidon echoed throughout the apartment. Sally didn't register the sound. She could only think about her poor baby boy, her little Percy, who she turned away when he needed her the most. She slipped down against a wall. How could she do this and if all of this was true, which she knew deep down, then she was pregnant with another child, but how could she ever face it. Knowing what she did? Sobbing loudly, she hid her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there, but somewhere she could hear footsteps running towards her. A black figure kneeled in front of her. It was speaking to her, grabbing her, yelling at her. Not that it mattered. She lost her baby boy forever.

"My baby," She choked out, "My little baby boy. How could I do this?"

She would never see her little boy again.

**ASTCE**

Watching in the shadows, Poseidon shimmered until in his place Hecate stood again. She had no mercy for the woman who called herself a mother. She observed Paul trying to console Sally, but it didn't work. Turning around, Hecate decided that she needed to go. Maybe she could go to Hogwarts and create some mischief? Yes, that would be lovely.


End file.
